


5 Times Kink Is Relevant to Tony Stark's Public Life + 1 Time He's Happy to Keep It Private

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Series: Purify Me In Your Muddiest Waters [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, BAMFs, Cigar Play, Comeplay, Coming Out, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Flirting, Fluff, Gags, Humiliation, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Not Wearing Underwear, Orgasm Denial, Panic Attacks, Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Sex Toys, Slurs, Suit Kink, Threats, Underwear Kink, Underwear Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: Pretty much what it says on the tin. A collection of snippets from Tony's life in a D/s relationship centered on humiliation kink with Steve and Bucky, both smutty and plotty. Heavier on the Winteriron this time but definitely still Stuckony!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Purify Me In Your Muddiest Waters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592644
Comments: 23
Kudos: 188





	5 Times Kink Is Relevant to Tony Stark's Public Life + 1 Time He's Happy to Keep It Private

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, y'all have no idea. When I get to post another story in this series, I'm pretty sure I'm just as gleeful as you are. It's genuinely my favorite, if I can pick just one. Also also, please read the tags and the content warnings below. Because this is a 5+1, I've specified the parts where warnings show up so you can skip, as these six snippets are connected but possible to read with gaps. If you don't want spoilers then scroll quickly past the content warnings (after the asterisks in this note)!
> 
> General question: HOW do y'all interpret the Multi tag on AO3? Every time I have to pick a category, I always struggle over whether to pick M/M or Multi or both. Like, does it mean multiple genders present beyond M or F? Multiple people paired together? Multiple pairings in the story? I am so queer and not gender-focused in my orientation that I honestly am like "how do? why is this important?" Help appreciated 🙂 
> 
> *  
> *  
> *
> 
> CW: humiliation (all), being triggered/panic attack (3), discussion of an abuser without discussions of specific abuse (4), fetishizing smoking (cigars) (6), description of texture that some may find gross (6), slurs (6)

**1.**

The one time he forgets the rule, Tony’s been to their apartment enough times that it should be a habit. He goes  _ bright _ red when he realizes, and of course Bucky’s in the big open plan main area, ankle crossed over his knee, book in his hand but his eyes snapping up to Tony’s at his entrance. Just his luck. He raises his eyebrows as Tony unbuttons his jeans, shoves them down to his bare feet. Then he grins, rising and striding across the room to meet him as Tony steps out of his underwear and then back into the jeans, tugging them up and doing the zip as Bucky holds out an open palm. 

“Sorry,” Tony mumbles, face still on fire, pressing the black briefs into Bucky’s hand. “I was distracted.”

“Ah. No problem,” his boyfriend grins, tucking the fabric into his own front pocket. Tony blushes, but doesn’t say anything, and after a few hours, he thinks Bucky has forgotten.

~*~

Bucky definitely didn’t forget.

Tony learns that when the other man completely casually slides a hand into Tony’s pocket later, in plain view of everyone in the common room. No one’s looking at them, but Tony still jerks in surprise and slaps his own hand over his hip, making sure the fabric Bucky stuffed in there is tucked all the way in. Of course, it’s the sudden movement that makes both Barton and Romanoff’s heads swivel to meet him, and his only response is a weak smile.

Bucky carries on like everything is normal, of course, right up until they’re alone together again in Tony’s penthouse, and Tony’s on his knees with Bucky’s dick in his mouth. He’s pinned delightfully between the armchair Bucky’s sprawled in and its matching ottoman, and it’s a comforting position as Bucky jerks a few more times towards the back of his throat and then quickly yanks Tony’s head back to come on his face. 

Tony’s smiling, a little dopily up at Bucky, when Bucky suddenly reaches down. He fishes something out of Tony’s pocket where his jeans are shoved down to his knees, and then wipes his come off Tony’s face  _ with Tony’s own underwear. _ Tony’s still blinking like a fish when Bucky stuffs the damp underwear in his mouth, smirking sinfully.

“We’re back in your apartment now,” Bucky says with faux-generosity. “You can have your panties back.”

Tony shivers, and then he gasps when Bucky pushes him and the ottoman back six inches, Tony landing on his bare butt. Bucky grips him with one metal hand and he’s  _ almost there _ , just from that. 

“Keep your eyes on me,” Bucky warns. Tony nods quickly, internalizing the order. The vibranium that grips him is just barely below skin temperature, warmer than Bucky’s eyes now locked firmly on his own. Bucky shifts forward in the chair and uses his other hand to slap Tony’s cheek a few times with his still-hard cock. It’s extremely hard to keep his eyes open, and maybe it’s that challenge that sends Tony over the edge. Or maybe it’s just Bucky, staring down at him like a predator playing with his food.

**2.**

The team goes out for brunch in Chicago one morning after defeating a gang of disgruntled white farmers armed with Chitauri weapons in Evanston. A grateful party ahead of them in the line lets them swap places, and so they’re seated in 15 minutes, not bad for the North Side, all crowded around a six-top. Thor’s not on world, so they even sort of fit.

Tony, sitting at one end of the table, has to translate bits of the menu for Steve and Bucky on either side of him. Not even, it happens, because the menu is in another language, unless you count hipster.

“Broccoli ray-bee?” Steve asks. “Is that like normal broccoli?”

“ _ Rah-b _ ,” Tony corrects. “And close enough. It’s sort of like a cross between broccoli and chard.”

“Since when do you eat broccoli with your eggs, punk? I’m getting  _ quiche aux truffes _ and pancetta.”

“You just picked things that aren’t in English so I wouldn’t know you don’t know what they are.”

“You  _ speak _ French, Stevie.”

Starting to laugh a little uncontrollably, Tony grabs Steve’s wrist to keep him from either hitting Bucky or giving him an Italian salute and accidentally upending the table. Of course, Bucky’s right. Steve’s more clever than he lets on with the entire team, and he picks up languages quickly. Bucky won’t let him get away with playing the fool, though.

“Behave, boys,” Tony giggles, and Bucky just sticks his tongue out, because his favorite thing to do these days is the unexpected. Sam and Clint both stare at him like he’s grown an extra head.

“I’m getting pancakes,” Steve announces. “And if your initials are J, B, an’ B, you can’t have any.”

“Try’n stop me.” 

The waitress, carrying a tray of mugs, leans around them to distribute black coffees, the last mug twice as wide as the others and holding Tony’s cappuccino-with-a-double-shot. Bucky’s still smirking at Steve when he lifts it, tasting a sip before returning the mug to rest near Tony’s hand. 

Tony himself is too busy attempting to convince Steve to de-escalate the childish feud for it to even register, but when he looks back up at the rest of the table, several of them are staring, and Natasha’s raising an eyebrow at them. Tony only stumbles a little in the middle of his sentence, but his cheeks heat and his heart flutters a bit when he realizes the intimacy of the gesture. People don’t just drink Tony’s  _ coffee _ and get away with it. The team knows that. They haven’t officially announced themselves to the team, but it’s only a matter of time. They’re not exactly hiding it, either—it’s just that people look for couples more naturally than a triad. 

“Huh, that’s extremely passable,” Tony remarks after taking a sip carefully through the foam so as not to burn his upper lip. “Not bad at all for Chicago.”

“Ah, come on,” Clint complains, taking the bait. “Ain’t nothing New York about  _ coffee _ . You can get much better coffee in Istanbul or Marrakech than in Manhattan.”

“Maybe. But not in the Midwest.”

“Lies and slander!”

Tony grins a bit as he takes another sip, successfully having redirected. Under the table, Steve squeezes his thigh for a moment, and he feels rather triumphant.

The thing is, Bucky is a goddamned  _ untamable  _ flirt in public. The brunch isn’t the only time he nearly outs them, just the first. And of course he doesn’t stop flirting unabashedly with Steve, either, so no one would mistake it for Bucky leaving Steve for him. Bruce stares at him for a good minute one morning when he calls Tony “sweetheart” while reaching for the coffee. He touches a hand to Tony’s lower back like he doesn’t even notice when they go through doors, even when Tony knows damn well that (1) of course Bucky notices, he always notices  _ everything _ , and someone who grew up queer in United States in the 1920s  _ definitely _ notices everything (maybe it’s part of what made him a good candidate for sniper in the first place) and (2) it’s not an accident that Steve always enters a building first, and Bucky always covers Tony’s back, making him the least vulnerable to attack at that point. They do that kind of thing all the time, instinctively, when they’re walking together or in a larger group. Without speaking, they break from either side of him to front-and-back, or two on one side of him if there’s cover of some other kind. Of course, they’ve never talked about him being the weakest or needing protection, but he can’t really blame them. He  _ is _ more fragile, and at least more likely a target than  _ Steve _ .

Most of the time they’re together in the Tower, they’re in Steve and Bucky’s suite, by some unspoken agreement, and so there aren’t so many opportunities for the team to spot them in a romantic moment at home. But eventually, at a team breakfast where Tony is helping Bruce with eggs, it becomes rather obvious.

“Okay, next up for boiled… Bucky, I think that was you. Do you like hard or soft?” 

“You know the answer to that, sweetheart,” Bucky smirks. The funny thing is, shit like that really does seem to just slip out of his mouth, not actually planned. Tony turns red and slips half a dozen eggs in the boiling water.

“Just for that, you’re getting them soft,” Tony mutters, hoping no one noticed.

At the table, once everyone has the food they need—two platefuls each for Steve and Bucky—the assembled Avengers start digging in, and it’s pretty quiet for a good minute as everyone hums happily at their breakfasts. They’re all so engrossed that Tony hardly even thinks anything of it when Bucky accidentally drips a bit of pancake syrup on his finger and then holds it out for Tony to suck clean. It’s instinctive to lean forward and wrap his lips around it, gently fellating the tip with his eyes on Bucky’s. That’s why he doesn’t notice anything until after he’s pulled off and gotten a soft “good boy” from Bucky that makes his heart curl up warm in his chest.

“Uh. We miss somethin?” Sam asks, raising his eyebrows and looking at Steve. It’s only then that Tony realizes what that must have looked like, if Sam had been watching.

“Nobody’s cheating!” Tony insists quickly, because he’s been accused of such far too many times. 

“Okay… I didn’t say you were,” Sam calms him, and if everyone hasn’t already been paying attention, they are now. “Just wondering what’s going on. Did Steve and Bucky split?” Sam looks pretty damned confused, and Tony doesn’t blame him.

“No,” Steve says quickly. “No, Christ, we wouldn’t…”

“We’re dating Tony,” Bucky explains before anyone else bungles it. “He’s ours as much as we’re each others’. Problem?”

“Nah, man, no problem here,” Sam responds hastily. Bucky’s wearing the murder stare, so his slightly nervy tone is understandable. “Congratulations, I guess.”

Tony quite literally facepalms.

(He also notices that Bucky said he’s theirs, and not the other way around. Which makes a part inside of him glow, warm and dark.)

**3.**

The next time Tony panics in public, after the incident at the gay club, it actually has nothing to do with kink. He likes to pretend that if he ignores his history of panic attacks—which have to do with the portal or Afghanistan or his  _ father _ more often than they do his abuse history—it’ll eventually go away. If you don’t look at it too hard, it’s not there.

Yeah, right.

He has the slightly loopy, out-of-body thought as his chest starts to feel tight that it’s too bad this time there’s not really anyone for Steve or Bucky to punch. No, only his own messed-up associations are to blame for him having a panic attack at a  _ museum opening _ for God’s sake. It’s a cool, exploratory museum that will give free passes to low-income public school kids, and there’s a tour with a city news station, plus a photo-op with some of the kids. There’s a mock cave system, and a kid asks him to crawl through it, obviously thinking this rich white guy in a suit won’t actually  _ do it _ , and it’s a fake cave with air conditioning for god’s sake, so he hi-fives the kid and follows him through. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Steve in Cap regalia shooting him a worried look, but he’s in the middle of an interview with a reporter while her second cameraman shoots B-roll of Tony with the kids.

He’s fine, actually. For the first five minutes, he “chases” the kid slowly through the tunnels, and he’s enjoying himself. But then he reaches a dead end, and something in his chest clenches as a cool blast of air slides over his skin. 30 seconds of pure, unreasonable fear pass ( _ It’s the air-conditioner vents, you know it’s just the air-conditioner vents _ , his logical brain tries to shout past the cotton-ball din of his lizard brain) before the kid runs back to retrieve him. He gets cheerfully pulled to the end of the system by the hand, and by the time he reaches the exit, knowing there will be a camera waiting for him, has his press smile carefully pasted on his face.

They get their shot, Iron Man emerging from the tunnel hand-in-hand with a tiny Dominican kid, and then the reporter, done with Steve, comes over to ask Tony a few questions. His answers are rote, but familiar, “Maria Stark Foundation... my mother would’ve wanted access to education for those underserved... yada yada who cares that none of these people knew a  _ thing _ about my mother” party line. He keeps his smile controlled, is pretty sure he’s doing fine, but after a few seconds Bucky blends out of the shadows he’s been lurking in and approaches with his most charming smile.

“I’m so sorry to interrupt, ma’am. Mr. Stark needs to take a call, it should only take fifteen minutes.” 

“Oh! Of course, we’ll be here when you get back.” She grins, and he smiles a little in return, not sure what’s happening but relieved to be steered by the elbow, by his boyfriend, out of the public space. They end up in a small room full of office supplies, Bucky immediately pulling Tony into a tight, tight hug.

“I’m here. You’re safe. Steve’s got the kids.” It’s incredibly sweet, methodically covering the things Tony might be worried about. He leans most of his weight onto Bucky.

“How did you know?”

“Your hands were shaking a little. Your stance was different when you came out of the cave from when you went in. Your skin’s a little pale.”

“Oh. Christ.”

“No one’s going to notice from the footage,” Bucky assures him, murmuring into his ear. “They’re micro-tells. We just know what to look for. And honestly, if I watch you march like a badass right into a situation that I know is one of your triggers just to make a kid happy, then yeah, I’m gonna look out for you. Don’t be silly.”

Tony pulls back a little and offers him a weak smile. “Thanks. I just… need a minute. Are we late for the photos?”

“Don’t worry about that. Steve’s handling it. They’ll wait as long as you need.”

“Okay.” Tony presses his cheek to Bucky’s shoulder again, and lets himself be held, Bucky’s hand coming to the back of his neck in a firm, grounding grip that floods his brain with serotonin. “Thank you.”

  
  


**4.**

There is a thick plug in Tony’s ass, holding several loads of come inside his body. He’s naked, standing with his legs spread wide, and Steve’s sucking him off nice and slow, a rare treat. Bucky has his wrists secured behind his back like a vice. He bucks and shivers, going hazy, but then suddenly a loud beeping interrupts, and Steve pulls off with a wet pop.

“Aw, Tony,” he says with the most disingenuous grin as he checks the screen of his phone. “It’s time to get dressed and head down for the briefing. Can’t be late when I’m the one giving it!” He rolls up to his feet, graceful as ever, and gives Tony a stupid wink and a grin before striding over to the closet and leaving Tony stranded. 

“Tough luck,” Bucky says as he releases Tony’s wrists, bending down and grabbing his shirt. “Here ya go.” He gives Tony’s bicep a pat, then follows Steve to the closet, as Tony stares at them, blinking.  _ Two queer superheroes go into a closet together… _ he thinks a little maniacally, tugging his shirt over his head by rote. Bucky has his underwear, so he’s gotta pull his jeans up over his reddened ass—worked over and plugged up—commando. At least the denim is black, so they won’t be able to see if any come manages to leak out of him during the briefing, Tony’s brain suggests. Yeah, he’s really cracking up here.

“Perfect!” Steve beams as he emerges from the closet fully dressed, Bucky in tow. “After you.” He gestures with his hand and Tony leads the way to the elevators, mortified, his erection obvious and his internal muscles clenching around the plug. Just before the elevator bank, Steve smacks him hard between the cheeks. He jumps, yelps, and is so thankful no one else is in the open elevator car to see his stunned expression from being nailed directly in the prostate just by the force of Steve’s bare palm.

Steve’s smile is unfairly innocent. 

Tony’s sure as shit not going to pay attention during this briefing, and Steve had damn well better know it. Tony just hopes no one looks below his waist before he can get to his chair.

**5.**

“Okay don’t hate me for this, but I have something to tell you about this evening’s cocktail event. I didn’t want to bring it up in advance because I knew you’d either back out or panic, and it’s just a thing you’ve gotta do feet-first, Tony, there’s no…”

“Pep,” Tony interrupts her a little blearily. He hasn’t had his first cup of coffee yet, and it’s the two assholes in his bed’s fault for coming back and distracting him after their run. “I don’t hate you. I know tonight’s crucial for SI. I can handle whatever it is. What’s the damage?”

“Baintronics is one of the other firms in the running for several of the biggest contracts with the agencies and companies whose heads are going to be present tonight. She’s going to be there, Tony. And you need to be there, too.”

“Sonofabitch,” Tony mutters, suddenly wide awake. “Are you sure we can’t just schedule meetings?”

“This is where everyone’s making their communication and infrastructure technology decisions for next fiscal year. I’m sorry, Tony. I need you to impress the fuck out of them. I can seduce, but you need to be there to put the cherry on the sundae. Jim will be there.”

“Rhodey’s in town?” She’s definitely talking to him, flattering him, in a way that’s intended to influence, but he’s been a helpless victim of Pepper’s charms for a decade, he’s used to it.

“For 24 hours at my request, in dress uniform.”

“All right. All right. Fuck. I’ll do it.”

“8pm.”

“I know. Will that be all, Miss Potts?”

“That’ll be all, Mr. Stark.”

Of course, when Tony ends the call and turns to look back at his bed, both Steve and Bucky are sitting up, looking concerned. And he hasn’t even had time to think about how to tell  _ them _ this.

“Tony? What’s wrong? Is something the matter with Rhodey?” Steve asks, tugging him back into the bed. He sits like the point of a triangle facing them, his fingers fidgeting helplessly on his thighs. 

“No. Rhodey’s here for… backup.”

“Backup for what?” Steve prods, his tone low and gentle. Fuck. He’s got to tell them.

“There’s a cocktail event tonight. After-dinner drinks, dessert, that kind of thing. It’s at the St. Regis. Nice ballroom. Kind of weird lighting…”

“Tony,” Bucky cuts in, getting him back on track.

“She’s going to be there. Sunset.” He clears his throat, chest feeling tight. “I have to go.”

“Shit,” Bucky mutters. “You sure?”

Tony nods. “Pepper wouldn’t ask, otherwise. We’re talking about billions of dollars. Tens of thousands of jobs. I can’t let Baintronics get those contracts. If nothing else, Sunset’s labor practices are shit compared to Stark’s.”

“Compared to yours,” Steve cuts in gently, wrapping his hands around Tony’s wrists and rubbing gently over his pulse points, but not stopping his fidgeting, for which Tony’s immensely grateful.

“Well. Yeah.” Tony frowns. “I’ll handle it.”

“Yeah,” Bucky agrees. “And you’ll have us and Rhodey if you can’t.” 

“Wait, what? You guys don’t have to go. Rhodey’s good at telling when I need to get out of a room.”

“Still going.” Steve leans forward and nuzzles into the join of Tony’s neck and shoulder. “I make the rules.” His fingers slip up to caress at Tony’s chest, teasing a nipple.

Tony lets loose a little sigh, willfully ignoring the issue at hand. “Aye aye, Cap.”

“You’re gonna sweep all the contracts right out from under that woman’s feet, Tony. I promise.”

“And then I’ll sweep you off yours,” Bucky promises, a seductive whisper in Tony’s ear. The way he says it makes Tony think he has an actual plan. Tony can’t help but appreciate the bribery.

~*~

Fortunately, Pepper is good at steering him around a room, making introductions, and the people at this party aren’t here for small talk, so he spends at least twenty minutes in each conversation, answering their questions about Stark R&D and deferring any specifics of profitability or margins over to Pepper. Plenty of people still forget he’s not CEO, but he’ll continue to remind them. Steve, Bucky, and Rhodey all work the floor like they're official security, one of them relatively close to him at all times, but fanning out strategically. Both his boyfriends are desperately handsome, Bucky in a tux but with a black shirt underneath, and Steve in dress uniform. Still, it's a little hard to focus much on either of them with all the wheeling and dealing he has to do. 

It’s more than two hours through the party, and Tony’s starting to wonder if Sunset is even  _ here _ , when he gets an angle to see two things happen: first, Steve herding Sunset like a cat when she starts to head in Tony’s direction, and then Bucky intercepting her. Rhodey's in a conversation in the middle of the ballroom floor, between Bucky's position and Tony's, but he doesn't actually get involved, even as he's clearly watching the whole thing happening. Bucky steps closer to Sunset than decorum would dictate, and Tony’s already shoving a raspberry petit four in his mouth—to free up the hand that’s not holding the stem of a wineglass—and rudely pulling out his phone, ducking close to a wall so that he’s at least a bit in the shadows. He’s already away from the windows—Bucky gets kind of twitchy whenever Tony gets too close to good sightlines when he’s around.

It’s a quick command to JARVIS to get audio from Bucky’s phone, and he hears Bucky’s tone low and furious even from the inside of his jacket pocket.

“...listen, sweetheart, I’m just saying. You may notice that I’m off my leash right now, and I  _ really _ want to break your face, so be very careful.” Tony watches Sunset look actually wary of him, which is a little strange on her face, and then he gets tugged into another conversation by Pepper, who almost certainly saw that play out. He slips his phone back into his pocket and pastes on a smile.

**+1**

The rest of the event passes in a blur, more or less. Tony can handle it—he always handles it—but he’s still very aware of her presence in the room, and he never loses track of where Steve and Bucky are positioned relative to him, hypervigilant. They keep him stable enough to mingle and talk rich people out of their money, which he’s fortunately been doing since he could just barely walk. 

Back at the Tower, Tony blinks with confusion when the elevator stops on a lower floor than their suite, and Bucky moves to exit but not Steve. “Go on,” Steve smiles, pressing a kiss to his mouth. “Bucky’s got a surprise for you. Promise you’ll like it.”

“Oh,” Tony breathes, surprised Bucky’s able to execute so quickly on whatever reward he’d been thinking of. “All right.” He follows Bucky through a maze of halls, into one of the modest executive guest suites midway up the Tower. It’s still well-appointed, but not quite as luxe as the Avengers’ rooms. There’s a living area just inside the door, bedroom beyond, the room accented with wood paneling and dark fabrics. Bucky walks over to a big leather wingback chair, in front of which there’s a totally out-of-place little grey cube that Tony recognizes as furniture from one of the offices, and a fireproof blanket covering a decent amount of floor space. As Bucky sits, he also takes in the dark wood end table next to the chair, where there’s a tea tray laden with a glass of neat scotch, a cigar case, a book of matches, a silver cutter, and no ashtray. 

Tony swallows hard, remembering their initial negotiations and Steve’s little black notebook.

“Strip for me. Slow.”

It’s easy enough to follow that order and give the man a show, considering the layers Tony’s wearing. He normally starts with his shoes, but to make it sexy he decides to kneel first at Bucky’s feet, peeling his jacket off and then slowly loosening his tie. Bucky smiles and grabs the knot from him, yanking him forward and holding him there, a little off-balance, while he unbuttons his collar stays and then the shirt buttons, making it midway down before Bucky tugs the tie over his head and nudges him back to sit comfortably on his heels. 

Tony gives Bucky his best sultry look as he finishes unbuttoning his waistcoat and shirt, then undoes each cufflink, letting the whole mess slide down his back and off his wrists. From this position, it’s easy enough to maintain the mood of “kneeling submissive” as he shifts one foot in front of his body into a half-kneel, removing one Oxford and then switching legs for the other. He grabs everything as he stands again, putting his cufflinks on the desk and his shoes underneath it, then draping his layers over the back of the chair so they won’t get too wrinkled. 

Once the logistical portion of the striptease is handled, Tony faces Bucky again to unzip his fly, hips swaying gently to an internal rhythm. Bucky’s sipping at the scotch, a smirk on his lips, obviously enjoying himself as Tony turns and bends over, tugging his pants down to first expose his black briefs, then his legs. He stays in that position, rolling his hips for a couple of beats, before he pulls down the underwear as well, and stands to step out of both.

“Very nice,” Bucky praises from his chair. “Fold your pants and come sit here. Straddle the cube, facing me.”

Tony does as he’s told, leaving his pants and underwear on the desk, and finding the cube to be the perfect height to make sitting on it feel almost like kneeling, but without the actual pressure on his knees. Bucky takes another sip of scotch, sprawling in the chair with his own bowtie completely undone and the top few shirt buttons as well. 

“Would you like some of this?”

Tony takes a second to mentally assess his own buzz, but he only had a few glasses of wine at the benefit and he doesn’t feel anything but very mildly tipsy by now. He nods. 

“Yes, please.” 

“So polite.” Bucky grins, but instead of handing Tony the glass, or tipping it to his mouth even, he puts it back on the table, reaching behind the cigar case for something Tony can’t see. He frowns in confusion when he recognizes a slim silicone butt plug, but then Bucky dips it into the glass before pushing it into Tony’s mouth. Tony’s eyes go wide, and Bucky pats his cheek condescendingly. He tastes peaty whisky, but also silicone and a hint of metal from Bucky’s fingers. He is unreasonably turned on.

At first, Bucky pretty much ignores him as he prepares a cigar. It’s a good Cuban—Tony recognizes the label—and when he pays attention he recognizes his own engraved sterling cutter, which sends another pulse of blood into his dick. Bucky lights the thing perfectly evenly, rotating deftly with his fingers while his metal hand holds the match. By the time Bucky takes the first draw, Tony’s sucking hard on his gag without even thinking about it. From the expression on Bucky’s face, he can tell. He tosses Tony a small bottle of lube. 

“Drape over that thing and prep yourself. Facing me.” He didn’t say to move the cube, and so Tony doesn’t, but that means he ends up with his face very near Bucky’s crotch once he’s lying on his belly, balanced a little awkwardly with one hand on the ground and pushing two lubricated fingers up into his body. While he works himself open, Tony feels the warmth of Bucky holding the cigar over his skin, letting its heat trace along his spine. He doesn’t dare move, but the hint of danger communicated by the sharp heat is a little intoxicating. 

After another drag, Bucky returns and this time the first loose bit of ash falls between Tony’s shoulderblades, hot and sudden but not painful, exactly. He can feel the slight weight in the spot, and he’s soon moaning and sucking deliberately at the toy while he waits for a bit more. Of course, Bucky’s too competent a person to rush, enjoying his cigar at its intended pace. Thus, he lets the column of ash get long, and it takes a few more minutes and another finger inserted at Bucky’s command before another pile drops onto Tony’s lower back, just over his sacrum. 

“All right,” Bucky declares. “Fingers out, that’s enough.” Tony slides them free just as Bucky pulls the plug out of his mouth. But then that same saliva-slick silicone is pushing into his ass, and before he can think too much about it he’s plugged up tight and Bucky’s leaning back in his chair again. “Sit up. As you were.”

Of course, exactly as he was is impossible. Tony’s already far too wrecked for that. Bucky laughs at him as he straddles the cube again, swaying slightly as he finds his original position, the weight of the plug impossible to ignore. Bucky pulls him up close by the hair, and then he blows smoke directly in Tony’s face. Tony inhales carefully, but the smoke still stings his eyes, and he can feel them tearing up. Then Bucky lets him sit up straight again before he takes another draw and then holds the cherry up close to Tony’s nipples, raising his eyebrows like a dare. 

Tony gulps, then nods, thinking about how hot it’s going to be since the ash hasn’t yet had time to build up. Bucky just lifts it higher, trailing along his upper chest, to his throat. He holds it so close that the heat is almost unbearable, it stings, and Tony’s afraid he’ll accidentally flinch  _ into _ the thing. But then it’s trailing up his jaw, his cheek, and finally Bucky pulls the danger away, taking a puff and then ashing into his own hand.  _ Oh _ . 

“Hold this,” Bucky orders, giving Tony the cigar. As soon as he takes it, Bucky grabs Tony by the hair and drags him down, almost off balance with his face in Bucky’s cupped hand. “Good slut,” he growls, smashing his palm against Tony’s face so that he can’t really lick properly, just attempting to rub his tongue over the gritty, salty warm ash and the skin underneath. “Eat.” 

The smoke smell is intense, and Bucky never really gives him quarter, smearing ash and saliva all over the lower half of his face. It’s fantastically humiliating, and then before Tony can fully clear the grit away, Bucky spits in his own palm and reaches out to jerk Tony off with it. 

Fortunately he releases Tony’s hair and takes the cigar back, at least, so Tony’s not as afraid to squirm and jerk at the way the moist, gritty texture feels on his dick. It shouldn’t feel good, but the whole scene is just working so well for him that when Bucky actually bends forward and strips his fist down to blow smoke around the head of Tony’s cock, Tony comes pretty much immediately. Bucky laughs lightly when Tony’s done, swallowing once around the head of his cock and then pulling back.

“Like that, do you? Cigar slut.” He takes a long draw, leaning back in his chair and casually fisting his own cock as he holds the smoke in his mouth, letting his erection jut out of his flies. 

“Yes, Sir,” Tony murmurs. 

“Thought so.” Bucky leaves Tony sitting there, his face covered in spit and ash and his softening dick still stinging a bit from the grit, while he leisurely smokes and pulls himself off the same time. 

“Tongue,” he orders once a good head of ash has built up again at the end of his cigar, and as soon as Tony’s tongue is extended Bucky ashes on it, directly. “Stay,” Bucky warns, and Tony feels his cheeks redden as he holds the small pile of warm ash on his tongue, his mouth slowly flooding with saliva. Bucky lets him sit like that, seemingly in no hurry, until he reaches for his glass of scotch without warning and pours a few drops onto Tony’s tongue. “Swallow,” he orders, putting the glass back down and shoving his hand over Tony’s face. Tony struggles to do as he’s told, the texture in his mouth like a smoky, salty, whisky-flavored paste. 

But it’s all terribly degrading, and he’s whimpering as his dick too quickly tries to harden again. And before too long, Bucky’s tensing up with a need to come. Rather than let Tony get his mouth on it, though, or even finishing in his ass, he finishes the cigar and ashes the last bit directly onto Tony’s spent cock, before painting the same spot with his come.

“Good boy,” Bucky purrs, and Tony completely loses track of the plot.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want meta and previews and stuff like that, I'm gradually getting myself into posting more on Twitter. @viklikesfic is me!


End file.
